Autonomous vehicles, such as the type designed to transport passengers, for example, may be designed to autonomously navigate a computed trajectory (e.g., a computed path). One operational objective of the autonomous vehicle should be to avoid collisions with other vehicles, pedestrians or other obstacles that may be encountered during operation of the autonomous vehicle. However, the autonomous vehicle may share the road with other vehicles, pedestrians and other obstacles which may by their actions create situations that may result in a potential collision with the autonomous vehicle or otherwise threaten the safety of passengers in the autonomous vehicle. As one example, passengers riding in an autonomous vehicle may be unaware of an impending collision or an unexpected maneuver by the vehicle, and may be harmed or unduly alarmed if not provided with some advance notice of a sudden change in the operational status of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to implement internal safety systems in an autonomous vehicle.
Although the above-described drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited by the depicted examples. It is to be understood that, in the drawings, like reference numerals designate like structural elements. Also, it is understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale.